Mak, Anakmu Lulus!
by suyominie
Summary: Setelah lebih kurang tiga tahun mereka bersekolah di menengah atas, tepat pada hari ini Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan menerima pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Tentu saja sebagai seorang murid, mereka berharap mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Akantetapi harapan itu terkadang tidak selalu mulus. -AU! Untuk yang baru lulus SMA, omedetou!


**Mak, Anakmu Lulus! © Suyominie**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, typos(s), tidak sesuai EYD, garing, ganyambung, bikin mual, dll.**

 **Fict ini didedikasikan untuk yang baru lulus eSeMAh :D**

 **Happy reading~!**

* * *

"Oper sini, Naruto!" seru pemuda bertato segitiga –melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

Pemuda lain –berambut kuning dan memiliki kumis kucing yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu menelan ludah. "Ba-baiklah,"

Tuk.

Tuk.

"Arght. Oke, tenang," Kibe mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. "Sekarang serang sayap kiri!"

"O-oke! Ciaatttt!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Tuk.

PLETAK.

"Awwhh,"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergaya," desis Sasuke –geram melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kiba.

Naruto masih mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena dijitak oleh Sasuke. "Memangnya salah?"

"Ya, memangnya kami salah? Kami hanya ingin mengekspresikan diri," jelas Kiba –membela diri. Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada kiba.

Perkataan Kiba dan persetujuan Naruto membuat; Sasuke memutar bola matanya –menyerah. Neji mendengus. Chouji dan Sai heran. Beda lagi dengan Lee, si Hijau ini dengan mata yang berapi-api –dia sangat menyukai pembelaan dari Kiba. Karena menurutnya, masa muda itu harus dijalani dengan semangat. Entah kenapa makhluk yang satu ini jadi tidak nyambung.

"Kita hanya bermain catur –bukan bermain bola. Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru malas.

Naruto dan Kiba cengengesan.

"Oh iya, hari ini pengumuman kelulusan kita kan?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tertarik lagi untuk bermain catur. Begitupun Kiba dan juga pasangan Sasuke-Shikamaru –yang _notabene_ lawannya dan Kiba dalam putaran pertama tadi. Sedangkan Neji, Lee, Chouji, dan Sai menggantikan posisi mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau takut tidak lulus, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mencela.

Naruto memandang sengit sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, "Kau tak perlu mengejekku. Aku hanya takut Kiba tidak lulus,"

Kini Kiba yang memandang sengit Naruto, "Hoi, seharusnya kau yang sadar diri!"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Pancaran mata mereka seolah-olah mengeluarkan listrik.

"Seharusnya kalian berdua yang sadar diri," celetuk Neji –yang masih fokus pada Pion-nya. Chouji terkikik.

Pandangan listrik mereka beralih pada Neji –tapi Naruto buru-buru menetralkan wajahnya saat tahu sang calon Kakak Ipar yang berbicara.

"Huh, mentang-mentang sudah lulus," wajah Kiba berubah keheranan. "Oh iya, kenapa kau masih bergaul dengan kami?"

Seketika Neji menatap Kiba tajam, "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh, _Nii-san_." Ujar Naruto –tangannya menutup mulut Kiba.

"Aku bukan kakakmu." Neji kembali memfokuskan diri pada permainannya.

"Kapan pengumumannya?" tanya Lee semangat.

Sai melirik benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Sepertinya sekarang."

Naruto dan Kiba membulatkan matanya. Secepat kilat mereka mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing, lalu membuka _website_ sekolah mereka. Yang lain juga berlaku sama, kecuali Neji.

"YEAAAHHHH!" senyum lima jari Naruto merekah. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya –meninju udara. Chouji menghamburkan keripiknya. Lee sudah berjalan menggunakan tangan. Sai dan Sasuke terlihat biasa saja -mereka tahu bahwa akan lulus dengan baik.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, mimik mukanya mengganjil. Berulangkali ia menyipitkan mata –lalu menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. Tetapi tulisan itu tetap tidak berubah. Melihat kelakuan aneh si Nanas, sahabat-sahabatnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa, Shimamaru?" tanya Chouji mewakili.

"Ini," Shikamaru menatapnya. "Sepertinya aku... tidak lulus,"

Semua yang berada di situ membelalakkan mata –Naruto sampai terbatuk-batuk. Mereka tidak percaya.

"Lucu sekali, Shikamaru. Kau bahkan lebih cerdas daripada Sasuke," ujar Kiba.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menunjuk Kiba dan Naruto. "Mereka berdua saja lulus,"

"Aku juga berharap, tapi di sini tertera jelas," Shikamaru memamerkan tulisan di ponselnya itu. Secara bersamaan mereka menelan ludah. Ini sulit dipercaya.

* * *

Sejak tadi Kepala Nanas itu uring-uringan di depan layar komputernya. Kepalanya bertumpuh seluruhnya pada tangan. Matanya masih menatap lekat-lekat tulisan di layar itu. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia tidak bisa lulus? Padahal Shikamaru dan sahabat-sahabatnya tadi ingin merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan berenang di sawah, karena coret-coretan dan konvoi itu sudah terlalu _mainstream._ Sayangnya itu tidak direalisasikan oleh mereka dengan alasan tidak enak dengan Shikamaru.

Sialnya lagi daritadi ponsel Shikamaru terus berbunyi, karena banyaknya notifikasi yang masuk. Ini akibat dari si Kuning alias Naruto meng- _update status_ di media sosial yang berlogo **P** itu –dengan _caption;_ _ **Sabarkan hatimu, Teman. Kami juga tidak percaya akan hal ini, tetapi kau harus tetap semangat supaya di ujian susulan kau bisa lulus. #SaveShikamaruNara #TidakLulus.**_

Di detik berikutnya banyak sekali ungkapan belasungkawa untuk Shikamaru atas ketidak lulusan pemuda itu. Shikamaru berdecak kesal, tangannya memijit kepala yang pening. Merasa Naruto memperkeruh keadaannya. Dia benar-benar kebingungan. Apa ada kesalahan yang dia perbuat saat ujian, sehingga ia tidak lulus. Rasanya tidak. Pemuda itu merasa sudah dengan sangat benar saat mengerjakannya. Bukannya ia ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi –sejauh yang di ingat, dia sudah juara satu sejak ia berada di taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan sampai kelas dua belas. Lalu kenapa? Dan iya, bukannya dia ingin merendahkan sahabat sendiri, tapi seseorang macam Naruto saja bisa lulus. Lalu kenapa?

Sekarang kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya. Saat ini dia belum mengatakan apa-apa pada orang tuanya. Sampai mata Shikamaru menyadari bahwa tulisan di layar komputernya telah berubah. Shikamaru menyipitkan mata.

 **Selamat, Anda dinyatakan LULUS.**

 **Maaf, tadi terjadi kesalahan.**

 **Sebenarnya itu disengaja. HA HA HA.**

 **Terkejut tidak? Terkejut pasti. BWA HA HA. PUAZZZ.**

 **Oh iya, happy birthday, Shikamaru!**

 **-Tsunade Senju-**

Shikamaru merenungi tulisan tersebut. "Kok kzl ya..."

"Ulang tahun _ethasmu_ ," Shikamaru mematikan komputernya. Diangkatnya kedua tangan itu ke udara. Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "EMAAKKKKKK, ANAKMU LULUSSSSSSS!"

 **-FIN-**


End file.
